wcutchimeraclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Herbs
(Information taken both from the Warrior's wiki and contributions from members) 'ChimeraClan Herbs' ''Alder Bark :'Description:' The bark of an alder tree. :'Location:' Found on alder trees close to the falls. :'Effect:' Eases tooth pain. Alligator Tail (Aloe leaves){''Aloe Vera} :Description: This plant has spiky leaves, thus requiring careful paws to get. :Location: Grows near the Barelands. :Effect: Serves major importance with soothing burns, healing some wounds, and relieving skin problems. ''Beech leaves :'Description:' This plant has broad leaves. :'Location:' Found away from water. :'Effect:' Can be used by medicine cats to carry herbs. Bindweed :'Description:' This plant has arrow-head shaped leaves with pale white or pink trumpet shaped flowers. :'Location:' They grow everywhere. :'Effect:' Fastens sticks to broken legs to keep them in place. Blackberry Leaves :'Description:' A very hardy plant with rugged-looking leaves. :'Location:' Grows anywhere. :'Effect:' Eases the swelling of bee stings. Black Snakefoot (Actaea Racemosa) :'Description:' Has small white flowers on it giving it away. :'Location:' Grows around and near the Dark Wood or in the moor by chance. :'Effect:' Helps relax muscles and stop stiff joints. Blue Root :'Description:' A blue root. :'Location:' Found in the Darkwoods and the Pines. Uncommon. :'Effect:' Helps heal broken bones (mainly spines) when eaten. Borage Leaves :'Description:' It is easily distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves. :'Location:' Grows in among the Pines. :'Effect:' It is chewed by queens to produce more and better milk. It can also bring down fevers. Broom :'Description:' A shrub with small leaves and small yellow flowers. :'Location:' Found in and near the Barelands. :'Effect:' It is used to make poultices for broken legs and wounds. Burdock Root :'Description:' Tall-stemmed thistle with a sharp smell and dark leaves. :'Location:' Grows in the Barelands but far from the lake. :'Effect:' Used to help the infection of predator bites. Burnet :'Description:' It has oval-shaped leaves with serrated edges. Stems grow 50-200cm tall, with large clusters of small flower buds on top. :'Location:' They grow in the moor. :'Effect:' Can stop minor bleeding- good for training apprentices to keep their strength up. Catchweed :'Description:' It has white to greenish, tiny star-shaped flowers. :'Location:' Grows hidden in shrubs near the Mushroom Grove. :'Effect:' The burrs are put on the pelt where poultices are to keep them from rubbing off without hurting the skin. Catmint/Catnip :'Description:' A plant with triangular coarse-tipped leaves. :'Location:' Very rare, found near the great Lake. It is best to collect late in the day, as the dew will have burned off (evaporated) so it won't rot in the store. :'Effect:' Best remedy for the deadly greencough. Often useful for whitecough. Celandine :'Description:' A plant with yellow flowers. :'Location:' Found near the river. :'Effect:' Its juice soothes damaged eyes. Chamomile :'Description:' A plant with white flowers. :'Location:' Very rare. Found at the very reaches of the territory. :'Effect:' Strengthens the heart and soothes the mind. Also given to traveling cats for strength. Chervil :'Description:' It has fern-like leaves and small white flowers. :'Location:' Leaves or roots can be found among rocks in Darkwood. :'Effect:' For infected wounds and bellyache, respectively. Can also be used during kitting. Goat’s-thorn (Astragalu ) :'Description:' A plant with small, dark green leaves and white flowers. :'Location:' Grows around the stream that comes from the waterfall or close by to the bare land lake. :'Effect:' The leaves that come from this shrub strengthens a weak cat's immune system, giving them a fighting chance against illness. It is very affective on arthropod Chimera. 'Poisonous/Unsafe Plants' Yew (Deathberries) :'Description:' A plant with small ,long, pale green leaves and red berries. :'Location:' Found in the Barelands. :'Effect:' Kills a cat within minutes when consumed. 'Mushrooms' ''(Growing in Mushroom Grove, these shrooms have many medical properties. Some can even be used as a simple meal when prey is scarce, full of nutrients the Clan can use. However, not all of these shrooms are safe! Because of this apprentices that haven't been taught the differences of mushrooms by the medicine cat shouldn't go around eating mushrooms they know nothing about.) ''Blackshroom :'Description:' A deep black mushroom. :'Location:' Mushroom Grove :'Effect:' Good for arthropod Chimera, can help heal a cracked or sore exoskeleton. Also aids in molting. Blueshroom :'Description:' A light blue mushroom that stands out. :'Location:' Mushroom Grove :'Effect:' Good for fish or any sort of chimera that swims a lot. Can be used to wake up an unconscious or drowning cat. Brownshroom :'Description:' A muddy brown mushroom that is difficult to spot. :'Location:' Mushroom Grove :'Effect:' Very healthy and full of vitamins for most mammalian Chimera. Helps heal bones and fur loss. Glowing Mushroom :'Description:' A blue shroom that glows in the dark. :'Location:' Mushroom Grove :'Effect:' Used to share tongues with StarClan, induces a trance like sleep. Greenshroom :'Description:' A green mushroom. :'Location:' Mushroom Grove :'Effect:' Good for cats with reptilian soul animals. Very quickly regrows scales. Lifeshroom :'Description:' Red mushroom with brown spots. :'Location:' Mushroom Grove :'Effect:' Used for pain relief, numbing a cat pleasantly no matter their ailments. Purpleshroom :'Description:' A purple mushroom that looks out of place. :'Location:' Mushroom Grove :'Effect:' Strengthens prehistoric Chimera. Helps maintain strong bones, teeth, hides and scales. Redshroom :'Description:' A bright red mushroom. :'Location:' Mushroom Grove :'Effect:' Good for feline Chimera, it can also heal broken fangs. Yellowshroom :'Description:' A yellow mushroom. :'Location:' Mushroom Grove :'Effect:' Good for Canine Chimera. Also soothes a sore throat, helping a wolf get it’s howl or a dog get it’s bark back in no time. Whiteshroom :'Description:' An off-white mushroom that's fairly easy to spot. :'Location:' Mushroom Grove :'Effect:' Good for avian Chimera, it helps regrow feathers and broken wing bones. 'Poisonous/Unsafe Mushrooms' Deathshroom :'Description:' A red mushroom with brown spots, like the Lifeshroom, but the spots are smaller and the stem is darker. It also has tiny black spots that can only be seen under the right kind of light. :'Location:' Mushroom Grove :'Effect:''' Worsens pain and makes the cat vomit for 3 hours, it also blurs ones vision for about one day and the pain lasts a good two days.